A New beginning
by shoujo-sama
Summary: A continuation of the manga dear to all our hearts, Shiawasse Kissa Sanchoume! Shindou-san has returned, yet Uru is still her immature self. Will he keep his promise from before he left? Join us on our comedic, and romantic journey!
1. Chapter 1

** Hey everyone! Ritchi-san here, or Shoujo-sama.. whichever you prefer. This is my first fanfic, so please bare with the extreme level of noob-ness. This is a story based off of Shiawasse Kissa Sanchoume, and I do not own anything! Please review, suggestions are welcome. Thanks! **

**Chapter 1: Arrival **

Uru gazed outside of the café Bonheur window, with a mixture of anxiousness and excitement plastered on her face," Urghhh..." she mumbled to herself, adding to the worriment of Manager and Ichirou.

"BANZAI!" Ichirou suddenly yelled, causing Uru to take an immediate fighting stance, snapping out of her trance.

"W-what is it Ichirou-kun?!" she questioned, her hands ready to attack if any _troublesome _customers appeared.

"What's wrong Uru...?" Ichirou asked, tilting his head to the side, with a piercing stare that hadn't changed over the past three years.

Manager peeked from behind his glasses, giving a knowing-smirk," She hasn't seen her boyfriend in three years! It's to be expected! Satsuki should be back any minute now.." He squealed like a naive highschooler in love.

Uru reddened at the thought of seeing Shindou after all these years, as a burning aura appeared over Ichirou, annoyed with Managers words. Although it had been three years, he still loved Uru, after all.

Uru drifted back into thought... _I wonder what Shindou-san looks like now.. Is he any taller, handsomer...? Ugh.. even though I'm a bit more developed since the last time he saw me.. will he be satisfied?_ Uru unconsciously placed her hands over her breasts, much to her disappointment. _B... _

After passing out, and being fed some pocky, Ichirou walked over to Uru, speaking through muffled chews," Ah.. Uru, if you need someone to measure the development of your breasts, I-"

He was interrupted mid-sentence by a loud _BAM_ noise above his head, and a menacing voice," Don't even think about it.. PERVERT!"

The voice sounded familiar, but slightly deeper. Uru's stomach filled to the brim with butterflies, but she was too overcome by nervousness to turn around. She shut her eyes tightly, praying for a way out when a warm hand patted her hair.

"It's gotten longer, hasn't it? It looks nice, _Uru.._"

_Can it be..? BUT.. Shindou-san has never used my first name...! _Uru decided to take a leap of faith, and turned around to see a collapsed Ichirou on the floor, lying next to a man's shoe. She traced the figure with her eyes, all the way up until she was looking the man dead in the eyes.

"It's been a while, Uru. I'm back," he smiled a sincere smile, his eyes softly gazing into Uru's, completely ignoring the half-dead boy by his foot.

Uru's heart soared as if it sprouted wings, opening her mouth to speak-

" SATSUKIIIIIIII ~" the blonde-headed manager screamed, latching on the tall man. "You've grown into such a fine man... Uru will be most pleased!" he broke out into a fit of tears, half of joy, and the other half from his elderly joints locking up again.

Uru laughed at the Manager's silliness, and decided their _personal _reunion could continue later. "Welcome back Shindou-san! I'll go fetch some snacks to wake up Ichirou-kun, and set out the cakes for the customers," she happily trotted to the back room. "Okay!" she slapped her face with both hands, attempting to keep a normal composure. "YOSH! We're gonna make it through the day!" she stated, with determination.

She paused at the sound of chuckling," Talking to yourself, are we?"

_Eekk.. Shindou-san!_

The footsteps sounded as if they were approaching her.

Uru's heart began to beat faster, but she promised herself this day would go along smoothly, and normally. She turned around to answer with her usual cheery responses, when her lips were suddenly enveloped in something warm... _EH?! _Just as soon as it had come, it ended, as Shindou pulled away, using his hand to cover his reddened cheeks. " I said we would continue when I came back..."

Uru followed suit, immediately turning a dark red, unable to speak. Her only awkward-situation diffuser was to change the subject. " Ah.. uhm.. these snacks sure are good! Haha, Ichirou-kun loves them, and it gives him strength!" She commented waving around chocolate panda crackers, pumping her arms to show off muscle.

Shindou's laughter once again broke the silence," Pfft.. Uru, you haven't changed one bit. I'll stop here," he replied calmly, taking the snacks out of her hand, and approaching the door.

Uru almost let out a sigh of relief, when Shindou stopped in his tracks.

"For now, we'll stop. But it's been three years.. I've held out long enough. Prepare yourself," he finished, letting himself back into the main floor of the store.

_Prepare for what..?! _Uru peered through the back window.

"Wake up, and get back to work, you bum!" he demanded, stepping on Ichirou's sleeping body, before shoving the snacks into his mouth.

Ichirou slowly opened his eyes, sitting up with the same face he always wears, unless his emotion are stirred up by Uru," Oi, Shindou-san. You just got back and you're already causing a ruckus. When it was just Uru and I, it was peaceful, and love filled the air!" he rubbed his face lovingly on the air, pretending it was Uru's head.

"... I was here too.." Manager sulked, obviously not the center of attention.

"Obviously you were too busy being a lazy pervert to be doing any work... You've slacked off a lot these past few years in my absence. Nothing a little harsh words, and beatings couldn't fix." He said with a grimacing face.

Sou and Kashiwa walked into the store, in the midst of this showdown, both thinking simultaneously," _Devil", _shivering at the cold aura he was emitting.

Kashiwa sang happily," Where's my adorable Uru-chaaaan..?~ I came to give her a big kiss!" Three death glares immediately beamed upon Kashiwa, as arguments broke out.

Uru laughed slightly, reminiscing of old times in the café before Shindou left, as she slowly walked towards the couch. She pressed two fingers to her lips, remembering the warmth, her cheeks reddening, as she slumped into the cushion. _What will this new arrival bring..? _Uru put her hands to her face, pondering what was to come.

**Okay! First chapter has been laid! :D Again, please review, tell me what you think! Next chapter coming soon, look forward to it . Thank you all! Until next time! *Ritchi-san out***


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Here with ch. 2! This is all in one day, I'll try to publish another today as well. 3 chapters a day, is my ideal goal . Please support me, minna! Review, Suggestions, etc. Enjoy ~ Ritchi-san. **

**Chapter 2: Operation: Our Night Sky**

Uru stood, smoothing her floral-printed, scanning the streets for brown-haired man. _What's taking him so long..? I'm not too early, am I..? I don't want to seem too anxious... _She sat back down, exhaling, trying to regain her composure as her thoughts drifted back to the events of yesterday evening.

_"Bye Manager-san, Ichirou-kun!" _

_ "Are you sure you don't need me to walk back with you, Uru? It's late and there might be a suspicious character looking to take advantage of you.."_

_ "You're the only suspicious character, Ichirou," Shindou sneered. _

_ "Satsuki can take her back, Ichirou-kun! Let's go," Manager ushered Ichirou away, as to leave the two alone. _

_ "Haha, It's okay! See you tomorrow, Ichirou-kun," Uru waved them off, realizing she was alone with Shindou. Attempting to divert her attention from the awkward situation, Uru began a conversation. "Uhm.. How was Paris?" they started along the path to their apartments. _

_ "The school was very elite, just as it promised. I feel as if I've become a step closer to being a true patissiere." He glanced at the night sky," The full moon was beautiful too... Whenever I missed you, I remembered when you deciphered my mother's true intention with my name." He chuckled a bit at the memory. "I would tell myself, that we're under the same moon.. That way it didn't feel as we were so far apart." Shindou continued, lost in his own thought, didn't realize Uru had stopped walking. _

_ "Ahm..." She blurted, facing towards the ground. " I m-missed you a lot.. And I hope we can look at the night sky together one day soon...!" She paused at the feeling of a cold hand on her chin. _

_ Shindou pulled her face up gently, looking at her intently," .. Look at me when you say such things."_

_ "Eep!" she squealed, realizing the weird sound, and covered her mouth. _

_ "Ah, Uru.. you never fail to bring laughter to one's heart. About the night sky, would you like to go? Say tomorrow, since we have a day off..?" he looked the side, obviously embarrassed. _

_ Uru smiled from the bottom of her heart," Of course! Should I come over tomorrow night?" she asked densely. _

_ I can't believe this girl would so easily go to a man's house at night... Shindou thought in disbelief. " Well, I was thinking maybe like a date, then we can go to the park to see the sky.." _

_ "D-date..?"_

_ "I-it's fine if you have other plans during the day!" _

_ "N-no..! I'll go! Definitely!" she agreed with immense enthusiasm. _

_ Shindou half smiled with relief," Alright. Let's meet up at say 4 pm, in front Ichigo Beat shopping boutique."_

_ "Un!" she replied, neither of them realizing they had arrived at the apartments. Uru walked to her door, placing a hand on the knob," Good night Shindou-san!" She opened the door, walking in. _

_ Before closing she heard Shindou's voice once more, and she peaked her head out," Call me Satsuki." His face a noticeable red, as he hurried into his apartment. _

_ Uru shut her door, sliding down the side, whispering," S-satsuki..." _

Uru's cheeks began to feel hot, remembering the incident. _I wonder if I should really call him Satsuki.. _

"Sou onii-chan, is that onee-chan?" the small, black haired 3rd grader asked.

"Hm?" He glanced over to see Uru sitting alone at a table outside of a boutique. _W-what is she doing here?! But she looks so cute... Is she perhaps meeting someone? _Sou grabbed Sakura-chan's hand, pulling her to the store next door to hide, when suddenly he bumped into a tall figure.

"Abekawa Sou. What are you doing here?"

_Nishikawa.. _Sou menaced seeing his always stoic face.

"Ah, Sakura-mocchi." Jirou peered from behing Ichirou's pant leg.

"Jirou-kun!" she cried happily, hugging the boy tightly, causing him to get a pinkish hue upon his cheeks.

"We're here to get groceries for the store, what about you?" Sou retorted suspiciously.

"We're here to tail Uru and Shindou's date. Why else?" he stated bluntly, not ashamed of his stalking.

Sou opened his mouth as if to protest, but reminded himself that could be a good thing. _I don't really want Uru to be alone with that Devil.. I'll cooperate with Nishikawa. Just for today. _"Well we're about done with shopping.. So I guess we'll join you."

Ichirou smirked seeing through to Sou's true intentions. "Sure thing, Abekawa Sou." Their commentary was interrupted by the several whispers of awe-stricken girls.

_That can only mean one thing_, the boys thought simultaneously.

"Hi Uru. Did you wait long?" Shindou greeted as Uru clumsily stood up, flustered by how cool Shindou appeared.

"N-not at all!" she brushed her hair behind her ear, suddenly feeling awkward in her slightly revealing outfit.

He put his hand out shakily at first," Well.. shall we go?"

Uru, hesitant at first, took his hand smiling, using the other to pull an envelope," I got tickets to an amusement park!"

Sou stared at the two from the window of the shop next door," Can you hear what they're saying?"

Ichirou popped another lemon drop into his mouth, handing one to Jirou and Sakura in the process," Abekawa Sou, you're too obvious. We don't need to hear them," he munched. "I have Uru-danger senses. As long as I can see Shindou-san keep his hands off of my Uru," he crunched the candy in his mouth particularly hard.

_His Uru?! Since when was she his?_ Sou was about to complain.

"Shindou-san...?" Uru repeated.

Shindou shook off his temporary day dream, "Uhm.. Yeah let's go! Call me Satsuki, remember?"

Uru looked surprised, and nodded," S-satsuki.."

Shindou smiled, fairly pleased with himself," Oh.. you look very pretty, Uru." He continued walking, dragging her behind him.

Uru felt her heart skip a beat, as she nervously tried to figure out her next move. _He said I'm pretty! Gahhhhh_

Shindou although appearing triumphant from behind, was desperately trying to calm himself down. _Should I tell her I hate roller coasters..? Just my luck.. _

_ "_They're moving, let's go!" Ichirou commanded.

**Okay ~ Chapter 2 done! Sorry, I know it was mostly filler, setting the stage for chapter 3, where the real action resumes! Stick around, review, suggestions and yeah! :D Thanks for everyone's support. *Ritchi-san out***


End file.
